


Everything at once

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nurse AU, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of everything she had seen in her years of work, she had never witnessed anyone such as one Thor Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything at once

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on [Marty-mc](http://marty-mc.tumblr.com)'s [commission](http://alittlethor.tumblr.com/post/68940043876/this-is-my-hannukah-present-to-my-gorgeous-wife) for [alittlethor](http://alittlethor.tumblr.com).  
> The art is absolutely lovely and so is the fic that goes along with it, you should totes read it, and I couldn't help myself from writing one of my own because nurse!Loki is just absolutely delightful.  
> This is sloppy writing at best and I be sorry for any mistakes you may find.

Whatever nurse you were to ask, they would certainly have their fair share of stories to tell about working the emergency room. A range of cases varying from a simple food intoxication to things that not even the most experienced of doctors had witnessed; and the even ridiculous part of the ER -which they were supposed to treat with as much seriousness as humanly possible-, things stuck in places they shouldn't even be near to in the first place, drunken ideas gone wrong, people doing ridiculous stuff just to prove they could... 

Loki, too, had seen enough things for it to stop being unusual, and, more often than not, she was everything but impressed. She could not force herself to feel any variation of sympathy when half of the time the people who went through her care were careless morons. They were asking for it, really. 

But of everything she had seen in her years of work, she had never witnessed anyone such as one Thor Odinson. 

The man was trouble in golden skin. 

He had been but a simple patient the first time, leaving with nothing but a few stitches from a motorcycle accident. The second time wasn't much special either, a cut here and a bruise there. The third time he had been in a bar fight, his injuries slightly worse than the first two times.

By the _sixth_ time, Loki had her suspicions he may be retarded, for truly no other person could go through the ER half a dozen times in just a little over two months and not be mentally challenged. 

+

She doesn't even have time to finish stirring the sugar in her much needed coffee before Eva comes over, smug grin on her face as she hands her over a medical chart.

"Your break will have to wait." She says, smirk playing over her lips. "He asked specifically for you." 

Loki doesn't even need to look at the name in the chart before she knows who 'he' is. 

She has no option but let out a sigh and leave her coffee to go cold while she gets her stethoscope and makes her way to the assigned bed, pushing the curtains back enough for her to slip inside the small space, her gaze settling on his face. 

"Mr. Odinson, we really need to stop meeting this way." Loki greets him, complete lack of amusement clear in her voice as she settles her hand on her hip.

There is an apologetic smile on his face that is just so _sincere_ that it makes Loki's brow rise as she watches him. "Sorry," he replies, scratching the back of his neck. "Please, call me Thor." 

She does not acknowledge that, merely looking through the papers in her chart. "Another motorcycle accident, huh?" She says, green eyes wandering back up to his face.

 She gets a small shrug in reply. "We were kinda racing a little." Thor answers and she has to fight the urge to roll her eyes. 

 _You had it coming,_ she thinks, refraining the words from actually slipping from her lips.

She puts the chart aside and starts going through her usual procedures, checking his pulse, his pupils, his breathing, all the while unaware -or perhaps merely ignoring- of the eager blue eyes following her face. 

Thor seems to be perfectly healthy -as he always is-, save for the cuts and scrapes that now mark the tanned skin. Most of his injuries are only superficial, only a deep gash on his knee and one by his elbow that are still bleeding. 

"You'll need stitches," Loki informs him, going over to get the tray with the supplies, pulling a chair so she can sit in front of him and tend to his knee first.

She waits for the anaesthesia to take its toll on his knee and starts working on his wound, cleaning the dust and rubble from it before she works careful and delicate stitches on his skin with practised ease. 

She keeps her attention focused on her work, blowing a little air a couple of times to try and get a stray strand of her hair away from her face, but she doesn't bother to push it away. She is halfway done when she feels a large hand reaching close and brushing the strand away, tucking it behind her ear, his gaze rising to see Thor's ever-so-bright smile, his touch impossibly gentle for such a large man. 

Loki looks up at him for a brief moment, her eyebrow slightly raised, before she forces herself to look back down at her work, finding the faintest of blushes creeping through her pale skin, because, really, one such as him should not be so annoyingly _charming_ at the same time as such an incredible moron.

She patches up his knee and stands so she can do the same with his elbow, the tip of her tongue unconsciously poking from between rosy lips as she concentrates. 

"Go out with me." He says, a question, a command.

The bluntness of his words makes her look back up at him, sharp features of her face going back to being unamused. "Excuse me?" She was never one keen on being bossed around. 

Thor seems to catch the meaning behind her tone, for his whole expression shifts, that damned apologetic grin finding its way back to his face. "I mean... Please?"

His whole demeanour reminds Loki of that of a puppy, eager and ready to please, blue eyes bright with glee and tail wagging at even the faintest positive recognition.

It makes certain feeling creep into her that she recognises as mere annoyance but that yet holds tones of endearment, trying desperately to hold onto her heartstrings. 

"What makes you think I want to?" She asks, standing her ground.

Her answer seems to take a little of his smile away from his face, but he does not give up quite like that, reaches over and takes a hold of her hand.

"Please?" 

She huffs, tugs her hand away and turns to get rid of the used materials in her tray.

"Will you be needing painkillers?" She asks, attempting to get over this whole deal and go back to her now surely cold coffee. 

And just as an eager pup, he does not give up, frantically chasing for the ball even though it was never actually thrown. 

"Then I will have to come back." He tells her, ignoring her question. "Perhaps with a broken bone this time, so that I will have to stay here for longer."

His threat is empty, she knows, but she still turns to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Perhaps I should break it for you myself." She says, challenging.

There is a hint of a smile threatening to appear over her lips and as Thor notices, she knows her battle is lost. 

"I believe that would defeat the purpose of your job." Thor says, jokingly. "And really, wouldn't it be much easier to simply get some coffee with me? Just one time." 

They both know it will definitely not be _just one time._

But yet she sighs, puts her hands down in defeat and attempts to glare at him as if he had just insulted her.

"Just once." She finally agrees, taking the tray and leaving without any further comments, leaving Thor to grin triumphantly as he waits for his discharge.

+

She half expects Thor to be gone by the time her shift ends, even goes as far as checking at the front desk if he had been given his discharge, murmuring a soft 'thanks' as she's told that Mr. Odinson had left soon after he was allowed to.

But yet it doesn't come as much of a surprise when she walks out of the hospital some time after midnight, zipping her jacket to keep her from the cold air, and sees him seated by the entrance. 

He doesn't notice Loki at first, his gaze cast downwards as he fiddles with his phone, and she steps forward until she's standing right in front of him, hand settling at her hip.

"What are you still doing here?" She asks.

Thor looks up as he recognises her voice, ever-so-bright smile finding its way back to his lips when he sees her, and Loki can't find it in herself to give him the questioning look she had intended to give.

"Waiting for you." He says, stands up to face her, as if it was the obvious answer. "You said you'd have coffee to me."

There is a way to his manner that makes Loki question just how could he be the same brute man that had gone through the emergency room -on more than one occasion- for an idiotic bar fight.

"It is almost 2 am." She replies, eyebrow raised.

It does not seem to do anything to put Thor down, his smile as bright as always, blue eyes alight with a happy glow as he watches her, shrugs in reply. "I know a place that is open until 5."

Loki is tired, awfully so, her muscles aching and her legs worn from walking all day long, she considers refusing his offer, maybe even settling for another day, but she can't find it in herself to do so, not with the way he watches her, eyes bright with expectation and even fondness, his smile never faltering from his lips as he waits for her answer.

It's a battle with herself that has no chance of being won.

Loki sighs, wills a look of resignation on her face that is only partially true. "Very well. Just for a little while."

She finds that she _really_ should have said no, because her answer only makes the smile on his face grow even brighter, and she curses the way it makes her feel, like a shock of lightning, going through her very core, leaving goose bumps on its wake.

She'll be damned if she falls for this fool.

She lets him lead her to his motorcycle, miraculously undamaged from the accident save from a few scratches on the red and silver paint. She doesn't let the opportunity pass of saying a mocking remark about him already having fallen off twice, but he just laughs it off, grins charmingly at her as he puts his helmet on her, arranging a lock of raven hair from her face and she pretends not to hear when he mentions how lovely she looks.

 

The coffee shop is a small, quiet place, with just a small amount of people -which is no surprise considering how late it is-, and the scent of coffee beans strong in the air. Loki follows Thor to the counter, asking for a cup of black coffee and casually ordering the most expensive slice of chocolate cake when the blond oaf insists on paying for everything, merely to try and see if that would make him stop trying to be such a goddamn charm. 

It doesn't. (But the cake is worth the try.)

Conversation seems to fall easy between them, with Loki finding her lips curled into a pleased smile more often than not, comfortably settled on the large sofa by Thor's side, and before they know they have the owner of the place politely stepping closer to tell them he was about to close.

"It can't be 5 already." She says, a look of surprise on her face as she glances at the clock by the wall.

She lets Thor drive her home after he insists it was too late for her to take the subway. Bullshit, in her opinion, nothing she hadn't done before and it's not as if she couldn't take her of herself; but she says nothing, climbs on the motorcycle after Thor and guides him to her place, her arms secured around his broad waist.

"Will I see you again?" He asks, voice soft and hopeful as he walks with her to her doorway.

"You probably will, with how prone to accidents you seem to be." She jokes, matches his smile.

There is a moment of silence that passes between them, Thor's eyes fixed on her face as he appears to be deciding something. Loki's tongue comes out to wet her lips and that seems to do the trick for him, leaning forward until they're but a breath apart, sly smile playing over her lips as she meets him halfway there, slim arms coming up to wrap gracefully around his strong shoulders as they kiss.

It's slow and it's sweet at first, Thor's tongue licking at her lips as if asking for permission, which she gladly grants him, her lips parting to give access to his tongue.

She nips at his lip. He licks into her mouth. A soft groan follows a content sigh and they only pull back when breath seems to be lacking, and even then they seem reluctant to do so. 

A smile tugs at the corners of Thor's lips as he nuzzles at Loki's jaw, lets out a chuckle when she curses under her breath, fumbling blindly for her keys inside her purse.

They manage to get the door open, somehow, stumbling past the living room and through the hall leading to the master bedroom, their lips locked the entire time. It doesn't take long for them to pick up a more heated pace, shoes getting kicked aside, clothes being thrown aside.

She lies in her underwear, the graceful lines of her body stretched along the length of the bed, silken forest green sheets providing a lovely dark contrast to the pale of her skin, raven hair framing her face and lace underwear accentuating the curves of her body. Thor kneels by the foot of the bed, shirt and jeans tossed carelessly to the side, large hands stroking the smooth skin of her legs, over her knees and along her thighs.

"I..." He watches her from above, seeming to have some problem finding his words, everything he can think of seeming too rough, too graceless, never having a way with words, but he says them anyway. "You're so hot. So beatiful..." He strokes her hips and Loki has to lean forward and kiss him, _hard,_ if only to shut him up.

Loki pulls him down onto her, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she bites at his lip and moans into his mouth when his hip buck down against her own.

She hurries him and he can't help but laugh, nuzzles her cheek as he sits back and pulls her along, tugs her into his lap so he can reach back and open her bra with an expert hand, tipping his head down and revelling in the content sigh that slips past Loki's mouth when his lips close around her right nipple, tip of his tongue flicking teasingly at it.

She claws at Thor's back, grinds her hips down against his, bites her lip as she feels the growing erection rubbing against her. It is so good and yet nowhere near enough. She wants him and she wants him _now,_ and she'll be damned if she can't have him.

Loki's fingers thread through Thor's golden hair, tug at them to push him off just enough for her to be able to pull away, crawling back along the bed and kicking off her panties in her way, smirking teasingly up at Thor, deliberately trailing the tip of her tongue over her lips, pleased when he does not miss the opportunity to follow its path with his eyes.

Thor meets her down for another kiss, eager and passionate, his calloused hands exploring every inch of her body, feeling so small and so lean under his bigger one, smooth curves meeting toned muscles, slim fingers grabbing and squeezing at his biceps, his back, everywhere she can get a hold of.

Thor kicks his boxers off hastily, attaches his mouth to her neck and kisses and sucks at the pale skin, enjoying the small moans and sighs that she lets out.

Her legs wrap around his waist, urging him closer, to _get over and done with it,_ her lashes fluttering against her cheeks when he finally, _finally_ complies, groaning deep in his throat as he aligns the head of his cock with her and presses in, her hips rising to meet him halfway there.

Thor starts moving at a steady pace, holding his weight up with his arms by the sides of her head, but she is so _eager,_ so wet and willing just for him, it only spurs him on, makes him groan in pleasure as his pace starts to quicken.

It makes Loki moan, makes her claw needily at his back, her body arching into him as he thrusts his hips.

It is good, _oh so very good_ , but yet Thor's grip starts to slip, the fresh injure on his knee starting to make it uncomfortable for him, making him shift every so often to try and ease the pressure of it. Even as caught in her pleasure as she is, Loki doesn't fail to notice this, shaky breath leaving her lips as she pushes him off her so he could lie on his back, kissing him deeply as she moves onto his lap instead.

Thor's hands are at her hips now, large and possessive but still holding gentle tones to his touch that really, she shouldn't be enjoying this much. He holds her there, fingers digging into her skin as he helps her move, helps her slide up and down on his lap, the only sounds in the room that of skin against skin, echoed by their moans and cries of pleasure.

Loki settles her hands on Thor's strong chest, propping herself as she moves, her toes curling in pleasure and her eyes falling closed. She pleas without words and he is ever so happy to comply, one of his hands reaching up to stroke at her breasts, settling his feet flat on the bed so he can thrust his hips upwards.

It doesn't take much longer, for either of them, to feel their breath quicken, a familiar warmth settling in their belly. Loki bites her own lip, her eyes shut tight as she lets out a low cry and her muscles simultaneously tighten and relax with her orgasm. It takes Thor only one, two, three more thrusts before he comes hotly inside her, expressing his climax in a much louder way than her.

After, they lie on the bed, sated and content, their breathing slowly easing, their heartbeats slowly going back to normal. Loki's gaze wanders up to Thor's face, and she can't help but roll her eyes at the amount of _fullfilment_ she finds in his face, his lips tugged into a wide, content grin.

And it is truly a wonder how a brute such as him could be so impossibly charming.


End file.
